happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
From Hero To Eternity (Fan version)
While having a friendly snowball fight, Har makes a snowball, but does not notice that it has a rock at the center. She playfully throws it at Yang. The snowball hits Yang in the eye, resulting in profuse bleeding. Meanwhile, Al Capone walks into a laundromat where Crash and Wooly await their laundry. Al hears her screams for help (Har) and, after putting his clothes and change in a washing machine, he runs off to investigate. He arrives to find a panic-stricken Har standing over Yang, who has stopped moving. Al begins giving Yang mouth to mouth, but, due to his super breath, he ends up inflating Yang to the point where he pops. Even though the resulting pop has knocked down trees and shot Yang's blood and organs everywhere, Al still listens for a heartbeat by placing his ear against Yang's exposed ribcage. When he doesn't find one, he briefly mourns Yang's death and places a detached piece of Yang's stomach skin over his face. Yang's explosion has also knocked Har to her back and ruptured her ear drums, throwing off her balance and vision. Al runs to her, and happily pats her on the head before taking off. The wobbly Har stumbles over the the edge of a cliff and falls off, onto a snowy slope below, picking up snow as she rolls. The snowball that is forming as she rolls down the slope approaches Princess Leia and Quickmix who are building a snowman. Al hears the rumbling of the snowball and rushes to block the snowball from hitting them. Unfortunately, he misses the snowball and Leia and Quickmix get caught up in it. Al flies after the snowball, using his laser gun to try and melt it. This, however, only succeeds in splitting the snowball in two and cutting Quickmix and Leia in half. The snowball halves roll down two different paths, leaving Al with double the work. He takes care of one half of the snowball by picking up a tree, which holds a treehouse where Twilight Sparkle and Spoke play checkers, and uses it as a baseball bat to knock the snowball away. This lands on Stretchy's freshly shoveled driveway. She angrily kicks the side of her house, which detaches a sheet of ice from the roof, which slices off the top part of Stretchy's head. Al resets the tree in the ground, but the force of his swing caused Twilight and Spoke to be splattered all over the treehouse's walls. Al is then about to punch the other half of the snowball to oblivion, when he hears the washing machine his clothes are in buzz. Abandoning his cause, he flies back to the laundromat, where Wooly has climbed into Al's clothes basket for fun. Al runs in, piles his clothes in the basket, and tosses everything from the basket into the dryer, not noticing Wooly. He puts some change in the dryer and runs off, annoying Crash for running so quickly. Elsewhere, Bomb drives a tank truck along the highway, when he sees the other half of the snowball in his rear view mirror. Bomb waves the snowball, indicating it can pass him, and then begins cursing the snowball out. He suddenly finds his truck being lifted off the ground by Al. Al runs to the outskirts of a city where the snowball is headed and throws Bomb's truck to the ground, crushing the lower half of Bomb's body beneath the truck. Al uses his laser gun on the truck, causing it to explode and send the upper half of Bomb's body flying into space. The snowball rolls onto the truck and is melted by the fire from the explosion. This, unfortunately, causes the town to flood. To get rid of the excess water, Al drills a hole in the ground to allow the water to drain. The water level quickly drops, but citizens are sucked into the whirlpool of water that flows down the hole. Luckily, the water stops flowing before Har is sucked in. Al walks up and again pats Har on the head, who bids him farewell as he walks away. The ground begins rumbling and Har looks into the hole, only to have lava fly out and burn her head. She runs away as lava begins flooding the town. Har ends up running off a cliff, and forming a new snowball as she rolls down another slope. Back at the laundromat, Al collects his clothes, but is confused when he sees all of his whites are now red. He looks in the dryer to see Wooly's blood and organs all over the interior of the dryer. Acting nonchalantly, Al runs out of the laundromat, once again annoying Crash. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes Category:Articles in need of images